Skinned Deeper
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: Two sisters and their friends suffer a flat tire on a barren stretch of road with only a diner dotting the landscape. They meet a seemingly nice old woman who runs the diner, but they soon find that she is the leader of a deranged clan. Who can you trust? Surgeon GeneralxOC


Melanie drove her and her twin sister through the desert hills of Arizona. The radio was blaring Lynyrd Skynyrd and Melanie's inner white trash honey was showing her true colors. Thumb drumming on the leathered steering wheel. Ankara plugged her ears up with ear buds which connected to her tablet device, which showed a beautifully aged photo of an equally aged and beautiful Stephen King. Through her small ears, a Stephen King book (read by the author of course) was pumped out as she stared out into the harsh landscape which quickly vanished and slipped out of sight behind them. In the back, sat two of Melanie's friends. Ankara only liked one of them.

The other, the other one was a loser with a capital L. Couldn't tell the fucking difference between Leatherface and Candyman. Loser! The one she could stomach, the lone female, Tammy, sat in the back, reading through a thick, hard covered Dean Koontz book. Ankara approved. Melanie's friend; the loser, the lone male, Ace, sat in the back playing with his phone. Melanie could sense her twin sister was not enjoying this trip.

Sitting, balled up, scowling. "Look! Jackrabbit!" called out Melanie. Tammy and Ace craned their heads to see the wild rabbit run off the road. A sight not too horribly exciting for people who grew up in Utah but a sight pretty nifty to those who grew up in the mid-west and on the East Coast. Ankara took out of her ear buds and glared at Melanie.

"You made me miss Stephen King's wonderful and soothing voice in my ears to show me a stupid, fucking rabbit!?" she snapped. "One that is no fucking different than the thousands we saw growing up in Utah!?"

"Ankara, why aren't you taking pictures? You love to take pictures," said Melanie. She knew Ankara was a loner and tended to be found in dark, creepy spaces. Not around people, in the sunlight. Maybe if there was the promise of cannibalism, something Ankara loved.

"Melanie, why aren't you at home on the East Coast? You love the East Coast more than you're fucking family," mocked Ankara. It was true, Melanie thought where she lived, New Hampshire, was the greatest fucking place ever. Ankara agreed to a point. One of their favorite authors hailed from there but New Hampshire was not the best fucking place in the world.

"Here's something you'll find tasty, sis," said Melanie as she slowed the car down past an accident. A lone car sat, smashed up against the side of the dusty hill. A lone police officer stood nearby as some desert crawler cleaned up the blood.

Ankara slid down into her seat and blew her bangs out of her eyes. "That copper looks like the one from Desperation," said Ankara. "Do you think he can point us in the direction of Mick Garris's dick?"

"Slow down! I wanna see!" cried Tammy, bouncing in her seat, camera at the ready. Morbid little fucker, ain't she?

Melanie stopped the car by the police man. "Some wild animal cause all this damage?"

"Yep," said the police man. "Wild animals."

"You figuring a coyote?"

"Yep," replied the police man. "Figuring a coyote."

"I guess these wild animals are pretty treacherous," laughed Melanie, with a hint of nervous on her voice. Like a sprig of mint on a drink.

"Not as treacherous as me when I don't get my fucking Mick Garris fill!" growled Ankara.

"Yep," said the police man. "Not as treacherous as her."

Ankara sat up. She didn't think anyone had heard her! Melanie drove on, leaving that scene behind her serial killer like van. She had driven for what had only seemed like a mile or two but in truth, they had driven over twenty miles, when there was a loud pop. Melanie fishtailed all over the lonely, dusty road. "Mel!" screamed Ace.

"Look out!" screamed Melanie.

"Ah, typical horror movie set-up!" said Ankara, clapping her two pale hands together. "Creepy as fuck police man. Mysterious crash scene. Fuck. I knew we should have brought the RV!"

"It's just a blow out!" called out Melanie. She pulled off into the shoulder. Raising a dusty cloud behind them and bolted to check the tire. Melanie sighed and hung her head, returning to the car, a defeated woman. "I'm gonna have to go get some help."

"Be careful, sis," said Ankara.

"Just keep the doors locked."

"Like fuck I will."

And just like the desert landscape that vanished from Ankara's eyes, Melanie vanished behind them. Lucky for the little Eastie, she only had to walk an hour until she found a little desert diner. An old lady smiled to her from behind the counter. A younger female with a mask covering the bottom part of her face, sat at a table beneath the window. Stabbing a steak, watching Melanie's every move.

"Hi. I'm Melanie Hill," she introduced herself. "My sister and our friends were out on a little vacation and one of our tires blew out. Do you have a telephone...that maybe I could use?"

"Sure, you can come in and use the telephone, but I don't think you'll find a garage open at this time of day," said the woman behind the counter.

"Shit."

"Shitty shit shit cock sucker motherfucker!" chanted the lady sitting at the table.

"Hey, why don't you bring your sister and your friends in?" said the old lady who threw a scolding look at the lady. "My grandson, he works on cars."

"Really? That's so great!" said Melanie. What a lucky as fuck break for her!

"My house is right across the street," said the old lady. "Get your sister and friends. I'll meet you in five minutes."

"You people are really so nice out here," said Melanie. "Not as nice as on the East Coast, but still nice!"

Melanie gasped, her blue eyes watching a knife that had been thrown at her, wiggling in the wall like a happy dog's tail, inches away from her face. "Jessie!" sneered the old lady. "Go see the General!"

Military family! Trustworthy people! "See you in five minutes!" chirped Melanie.

"No! Don't see the General! We know what happened last time!" sneered the old lady.


End file.
